Holy Rome's Memories
by Snow Tempest
Summary: Whe Italy starts to accidently call Germany, Holy Rome; Germany starts to wonder just who this Holy Rome was.


Holy Roman Empire struggled to regain his footing in the thick mud; his clock dragging behind him limp with rain. Cold winds raged against his skin, chilling him to the bone. His wound bled openly without bandaging. He knew he was dying, _I'll never see home again. I won't see my Italy ever again. Italy… I'm so sorry. I can't keep my promise to return to you._ He collapsed to the ground; tears spilling from his eyes. "Are you alright?" a voice asked. He cried openly again, "If only I could forget her, this wouldn't be so painful!" the person placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Who?" the woman asked, Holy Roman Empire breathed in and out shakily, "The girl I love. I haven't seen her in so long; I think it's been decades." He winced in pain as his wound throbbed, gushing blood. "I see, maybe it only feels like it's been years. You're young; you couldn't have loved too long ago." The woman soothed. Holy Roman Empire shook his head, "No, You don't know; you don't know how long it's been since I saw her face! I've fought wars to keep her safe, but now I can never go back to her. You don't know how long I've lived!" he screamed in agony. The unseen woman spoke again, softer now, "You're right; I don't know." She put her hand on his shoulder once more, his pain ceased for the time being, "But you do know. Would you really just want to forget all that? Your whole life, and just start anew?" He nodded, tears falling like rain onto the ground. "Yes." He whispered. The woman nodded and disappeared.

"Come on, Italy. We don't have all day!" Germany said as he tugged the unwilling Italian to the World meeting. "But, Hol- Germany, I want to sit at the fountain for a few minutes!" Italy pouted, "Fine! But only for one minute! We shouldn't be late!" Germany then sighed and sat down on the fountain edge, ignoring the birds that scattered at his approach. Italy smiled and sat down next to Germany. "I wish I had my paintbrush; it's such a beautiful day!" Germany nodded and looked up at the sky. He had noticed that Italy's mind was frazzled and a bit scattered today, and he kept accidently calling him Holy R- then cutting himself off. Germany shook his head; there was nothing more to it than that. "Is everything okay, Germany?" Italy asked his friend. "You keep calling me Holy something; are _you_ okay?" Italy looked downcast for a second then he brightened, "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you; you look just like a childhood friend. But he couldn't have been you." Germany nodded, Ja, I didn't know you until World War One. But… tell me about this friend; was he a country too?" Italy sighed, "His name was Holy Roman Empire. To be honest he kind of scared me, but then again, you scare me too. Holy Rome was kind to me, even when his own house was falling apart. He always looked out for me and protected me; just like you. But he left to fight a war to keep Austria, Hungary, and me safe. Your brother went with him and helped him defend our house. But Prussia came back alone after many years; He said that Holy Rome had died. I was very sad for a long time until my brother and I finally started to get along. I gradually got over him and moved on with the help of my therapist." Germany raised his eyebrows, "Italy, you go to see a therapist?" Italy nodded, "Big brother Spain is in training to become one!" Germany rolled his eyes, "Okay, Italy; enough break time. Let's go."

"Hey, Bruder?" Germany asked his older brother as they lay together on a hill overlooking the city. "Ja?" Prussia responded, turning to his younger brother. "Do you remember someone named Holy Roman Empire?" Prussia paled and hissed, "How did you hear about this boy?" Germany seemed startled by his brother's reaction to the name, "From Italy; he told me that you have fought battles side by side with him before. I want to know what he was like." Prussia took a deep breath and said, "He was nothing like you. He is dead. Don't go asking around about him. Don't go digging your nose into anything you shouldn't!" Germany scowled, "Bruder, I'm grown up. I don't need to be reminded of things I shouldn't do." Prussia relaxed a little, "Good boy."

Germany knocked on the door and waited; Hungary opened the door. "Germany, come in! What a surprise!" Germany smiled, "Grub Gott, Hungary. If you don't mind; I have a few questions about a country. And I understand that you lived in a house with him for a few years, so I thought I'd ask you." Hungary cheerfully nodded and motioned towards the couch, "Why don't you sit down. Would you like something to eat or drink?" Germany thought, "I vould like some juice if you have any." Hungary smiled fondly, "Of course!" She went over to the refrigerator. "Apple or Cranberry? She asked, "Apple, thanks." Hungary poured the juice into a cup and closed the refrigerator. "Have you heard of a country named Holy Roman Empire?" Hungary blinked, the fingers around the glass loosened and it fell to the ground; the glass smashed on the floor and the juice spilled. Germany leapt up from the couch, but not in time to catch Hungary as she fainted. Germany picked her up carefully and lay her on the couch and felt for her pulse. It was there, he relaxed slightly. Germany pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's number. "Ja?" Prussia answered, for once picking up on the first ring. "I need your help, bring the first aid kit, Hungary fainted." There was a muffled gasp from the other line, "Vhat? Hungary?!" Germany rushed on, "All vill be explained, just get zhe kit!"

For once it was perfect; she had her baby and the man of her dreams. The little boy stirred in her arms, softly breathing in and out. Prussia stroked her hair gently as he rocked both of them in his arms. Hungary sighed contentedly; too bad it would all end in a moment.

The door to Hungary's house slammed open and Prussia stood there still slightly out of breath and holding the first aid kit and a shotgun. Germany moved aside as Prussia came in and set the shotgun down on the table and the first aid kit on the floor. Prussia felt Hungary's forehead carefully; Prussia frowned. "She has a slight fever…" He mumbled half to himself. Then he took out the band aids and covered her small scratches from the glass. Germany had already swept up the glass on the floor already and put it in the trash can. "These cuts… glass?" Germany nodded, "She was holding a glass when she fainted." Prussia picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. "Do you know why she fainted? Did she look ill earlier?" Germany shook his head, "No, she was fine at first. But when I mentioned Holy Roman Empire she just lost cautiousness." Prussia stood up and faced his brother, and slapped him. "You idiot! Holy Roman Empire is-was- her son!" Germany stood there stunned; his cheek stinging. "How was I supposed to know that?" he asked, his brother blinked. "I… don't know." He groaned sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Hungary woke up in her bed with a start. The dream she had had been an old memory she had always tried to forget. She shuddered from the recollection of the faded memory. The door slowly pushed open, "Hey, you awake?" called one of the voices from her dream; Prussia's. "Y-yes." She stammered, shuddering a little at his voice. The door pushed open all the way to reveal the Prussian holding a large glass full of ice-cream and a spoon. Hungary eyed him suspiciously, "Why are _you_ here?" Prussia sat down on the bed next to her. "I heard you had fainted from my bruder, so I came over vith a first aid kit… und a shotgun because I didn't know if it vas a prank or real." Hungary almost laughed but she caught herself. Prussia grinned and raised his eyebrows, "Was zhat laughter? I zhink it vas! Do it again! Laugh again!" he made silly faces and puppy dog eyes at her until he could hear a faint giggle escape. He smiled and sighed, "I miss being able to do zhat." Hungary cocked her head to the side, "Do what?" Prussia picked up a strand of her hair and twirled it playfully "Being able to make you laugh." She blushed and slapped the hand that was playing with her hair. "Here, I made you a get well sundae." She stared at the slightly melted sugary goodness, "This better not be bad." She grumbled as she took the spoon from him and scooped some into her mouth. _It's good…_ she thought. "Good?" Prussia asked, reading her mind. "Good enough for a kiss?" Hungary bopped him on the head with the sticky spoon, "Drop dead."

"He is asking around about Holy Rome; can't you make him forget like you did last time?" Prussia begged the woman. She shook her head, "If he needs to find out who he really is I cannot stop him." Prussia cursed under his breath, "Can you do anything?" He asked desperately. "I see nothing but heartbreak if I interfere. Let things happen naturally." Prussia growled, "It was you who did this to him in the first place, witch. And you say he should remember?" She shook her head, "He may not remember on his own and may need my help, but if remembering is not what he wants to do… all will be as it is now. But if he comes to me willingly I will help him only if he proves he really wants to know the truth. But until then, do what you think is right."

_Hungary rushed down the stairs to greet the soldiers, eager to see her son. When she got to the doorway, Italy and Austria stood waiting for her. Italy bounced up and down excitedly, trying to peek out the window for Holy Rome. Austria opened the doors and went outside followed by Hungary and Italy. The soldiers looked tired and war worn; many of them had bleeding wounds. Italy shuddered at the sight of the blood dripping from one man's arm. Hungary hid Italy with her skirt as Austria stepped forward. "So few have returned; where are the others?" Silence hung in the air; Both Austria and Hungary knew for certain that the rest of the men had died. Just then a lone soldier stepped forward; Prussia ran forward to Hungary and embraced her. Austria yelled for him to get off of her but Prussia just ignored him. "I'm so sorry, mine frau… our son is dead. I looked all over for him. I'm sorry." His tears fell on her head as he gripped her tighter. Hungary finally came to realize what his words meant and reeled in shock. No, that can't be true! Her mind screamed; _my baby can't be dead!_ Her hands shook as she clutched at Prussia's coat and she wept into it; her sobs only slightly muffled by the cloth. "What's going on here?" Austria cried in confusion, Prussia growled at him, "Holy Roman Empire is dead; let his mother grieve, *******." From behind Hungary came an upset child's sob; Italy blindly ran, eyes filled with tears. Austria looked shell-shocked; Hungary screamed into Prussia's coat._

_"Bruder, vhen vill the storm stop?" Germany asked his 'older brother'. "Soon, it's almost over." Another rumble of thunder shook the sky; Germany squeaked and burrowed himself farther in Prussia's arms. "Zhere, zhere. No need to be afraid. It's alright." Prussia comforted his 'younger brother' while stroking his back softly. "Vhat me to tell you a story?" Prussia asked the little boy. Germany nodded and sucked his thumb, "Zhere once vas an awesome hero, und he had many adventures vith his friend in the voods. One day zhey rescued a village from some savages who had tried to take all ze land from zhem." The little country looked up at his 'big brother' and said, "Zhe savages vere bad right?" Prussia nodded, "Ja, because the people need the land to live. You vill know soon enough."_

_"Holy Rome! Kind! Ton! Vhere are you?" Prussia called into the storm hopelessly. There was almost no doubt in his mind that his son was gone, but his small comfort was that Hungary still believed he might be alive. Prussia had to find their son for her sake. He wandered through the rain searching for the tracks that Holy Rome had left behind. A smudge of blood mixed in to the mud near his feet; Prussia knelt down and inspected it, it was Holy Rome's. If Prussia didn't move quickly he was going to lose Holy Rome's tracks completely. Prussia staggered to his feet and followed the faint blood trail in the dirt. Then it stopped; just disappeared. _He could have died here and maybe he was moved…_ Prussia thought dizzily. He stumbled forward, desperate to get out of the cold and rain. A cottage that he hadn't seen before stood only a little ways away. Prussia could have sworn that that hadn't been there before, but he went to check if Holy Roman Empire was there. Prussia knocked on the door (with the subtlety of an ogre) and it opened. A sweet-faced young girl opened the door and saw Prussia standing there in the rain. "Oh, in the name of my good brother! Out there in the rain? Come in! You poor thing!" she cried and ushered him inside; Prussia sighed, relived. Until he noticed three things terribly out of place; the girl's hair was as pink as light pink rose petals, there was no furniture in the room except the small bed in the corner, and there were no adults. "Where are your parents? There is something I have to ask them." Prussia inquired, the little girl blinked, "They're dead." She said bluntly. "If you would, a moment of your time; I have someone here I think you are looking for." With that she walked over to the bed in the corner, the only furniture in the house, and pulled the covers off the small sleeping figure. The boy turned over in his sleep, shifting around on the sheets. On closer inspection the little boy looked exactly like Holy Rome had when he was a child. "I turned back his age and erased his memories; all of them, even the ones of his mother. I need for you to take care of him. He cannot be near me because I am the thing closest to the 'truth' Promise me you will look after him," Prussia's eyes narrowed, "What are you? A witch?" The girl sighed, "I am the same as you; a country. Only my country is LaLa Land; where you dream. I can do magic, yes. But that doesn't make me a witch! This is your chance to care for your son again, take it!" Prussia stood there shocked, "how did you know…" he muttered, "Humph, surprised I know that much? Well last chance, take it or leave it. By the way, you can't act as his father; you have to be a brother or cousin so he doesn't start remembering you for who you truly are." Prussia went over to the bed and put his hand on the small boy's head, "How do I know zhat I can trust you?" He asked suspiciously, "You can't." she sighed. Prussia nodded, "Alright, I promise. I swear I vill raise him to the best of my ability." The girl smiled and tapped the sleeping boy once on the head; his eyes opened. They were the exact blue as Holy Roman Empire's had. Prussia started at the familiar sight. "Oh, Grub Gott." The small boy whispered as he rubbed sleep from his eyes with a small hand. Prussia knelt down next down to the bed, "Grub Gott, I am your big brother, I promise I vill take care of you, alright?" The boy nodded and smiled shyly. Prussia held out his arms, "Come give me a hug, mien bruder." Germany cried out happily as he leapt into his 'big brother's' arms._

___Prussia crept through the bushes in the courtyard where he saw Hungary walking alone. He had stolen the little Germany away from the cabin where the two of them lived and had taken him here. Hungary rounded the corner, if Prussia was going to tell her the truth, it was now. Prussia grabbed her and ducked down. "Just listen, hear me out! I found Holy Roman Empire!" she stopped struggling and listened. "He almost died, but someone saved him. The only problem is that he is…" Prussia trailed off, "Injured?" Hungary finished for him wrongly. "Where is he? I want to see my little boy right away! Take me to him!" Prussia smiled and led Hungary to his horse out front of the mansion. Before they could get on the horse however, LaLa Land stepped out from out of nowhere. "Going somewhere?" she asked scornfully, "You know the deal, you can't show the boy even to his mother." Hungary glared at her, "Who are you to decide anything about my son?" LaLa Land ignored her and turned to Prussia, "I can't allow her to know her son is alive. You leave me with no other choice; I will take her memories too." And with that she leaned forward and touched Hungary's forehead._

As Germany dressed in the morning the next day while thinking about why he was so interested in finding out who Holy Roman Empire was. _I don't even know who this person was, I just feel connected to him somehow…_ Germany thought as he changed his mind about wearing his workout outfit today. _Italy hasn't tried to call me once today!_ He realized as he checked his phone.

"Bruder, if Hungary is zhe Mutti of Holy Rome, is zhe Vati Austria?" Germany asked Prussia the next morning at breakfast. Prussia stiffened and cleared his throat nervously, "No, she had him before she married Austria. No one really knows who ze father is. Vhy do you ask? You aren't trying to find out more about zhis dead country, are you? If you are please stop." Germany scrutinized his brother's face, "You don't want me to find out about somezing, bruder. Zhat on itself is suspicious. Und, I know it's veird, but I have a feeling Holy Roman Empire und I are connected somehow…" Prussia sighed and made up his mind. "If you really want to know anything you should go to LaLa Land." Germany frowned, "Zhe dream guide? Vhat does she have to do vith any of zhis?" Prussia left the room, "If you really vant to remember, you vill find out."

"Hello? Is there anyone zhere?" Germany called into the tent that was LaLa Land's home. A pink-haired girl stuck her head out of the tent, "Oh, hello! I've been expecting you, Holy Rome; come in!" Germany stepped in and saw that there was nothing in the tent but empty space. "My name isn't Holy Rome…" He muttered half to himself. She turned to look into his eyes, "Oh, my bad; I must mistaking you for someone else. If you're not my client you may go." With that she dismissed his existence and sat down and closed her eyes, Germany stood there flustered, "But I need your help!" she shook her head, "The only person that needs my help is Holy Rome." Germany let out an exasperated sigh, "Holy Rome is dead." LaLa Land smiled a knowing smile, "Oh he's anything but dead." Germany was shocked at the news, "Vhere is he?" LaLa Land gestured around her; her eyes still closed, "Why, he's here in this tent; just as real as you or me." Her form flickered, "Well at least as real as you because I can't really be called real." Germany shook his head in disbelief, "He can't be me; could he?" LaLa Land smiled, "Now were getting somewhere! Centuries ago you asked me to seal away all your memories and give you a new start; so I did, and so you became Germany." Germany sat down and put his head between his hands, "Can you give me back my memories?" LaLa Land raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure you want to know? Once they are back in you, they're there to stay." Germany thought for a moment, "Ja, I vant to know who I really am."

_Suddenly it came to him; memories of his family, memories of him, his memories of Italy… everything; even the incomprehensible truth of his existence. He saw flashes of his life; Austria playing the piano while his mother stood at his side, Prussia fighting to protect him in battle, Italy singing while cleaning the hallway, and then his mother picking him up and holding him close. These memories collided with his memories from his second childhood; Prussia tucking him into bed and telling him a story, little Germany learning to make things using his hands, and cleaning the house while his older brother was gone. Memories of his near death surfaced; the pain that he had forgotten momentarily came back to him. As it all settled the sights and sounds faded to black._

One day later Germany called Italy over the phone, "Pronto." Italy responded immediately, "Uh… Italy!" Germany grunted, feeling awkward, "Germany! Why are you calling me? Do you need help with something?" Italy asked. Germany twitched at the sound of Italy's voice; it was so… cute. "Uh… no, not really. But I have to tell you something." There was an awkward pause, "Okay, Germany; I'm listening." Italy said, "No! It has to be in person!" there was another pause, "Alright Germany, should I make lunch while I'm over there?" asked Italy. Germany sighed, "Alright, just be here soon." Italy cheered, "Okay!" and hung up. Germany stared at the dead phone in his hand for a few minutes. _I have to know if Italy is that Italy from my memories and if so…_ he blushed and put the phone away. He cleaned the house, (as if it weren't already) and waited for Italy. The doorbell finally rang and Germany leapt for the door, he yanked it open. Italy stood on the door step slightly stunned but glad to see Germany, "Veh~ Bonjourno!" Italy chirped happily. He kissed Germany on both cheeks and bounced into the house. Germany closed and locked the door behind him and followed Italy into the kitchen; the Italian set down the ingredients he had brought over on the counter. "So what is it that you a-want to tell me?" asked Italy. Germany's stomach felt like a big monster butterfly was flapping around and in his head coo-coo clocks chimed. "I am…" he took a deep breath to brace himself for what he was going to say next. "Holy Roman Empire." Italy just shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, Germany. But there's a-no way you are Holy Rome. It's just not a-possible." Germany thought about how he could prove it to Italy, "Do you remember vhen I helped you out of zhat box of Christmas decorations?" Italy twitched as he remembered, "How about zhat time vhen mien Mutti dressed you up in her clothes? Or zhe othzer time vhen I promised you I vould return?" Italy trembled and started crying. "Do you remember zhat, Italy?" Germany wiped tears off of Italy's face, "Ci, Holy Roma!" Italy embraced his lost friend and they stood like that for a long time.

Prussia came home that evening to dinner and was surprised to find Italy over and dinner on the table. Prussia sat down at his spot and started to twirl the pasta onto the fork. "Vhat's up?" he asked as he saw Germany staring at him. Italy had already eaten so he was putting away his cooking materials and came over to Germany, "Bye, Germany! You too, Prussia! Caio!" with that he left and closed the front door behind him. Prussia looked at Germany again; now Germany was looking down at the floor, anywhere but Prussia. "Seriously, vhat's up?" Prussia asked, putting another forkful of pasta in his mouth. Germany finally looked him in the eyes, "Vati, vhy did you say you vere mien bruder?" Prussia coughed up all of the pasta that was in his mouth back into the bowl. Germany whacked him on the back, "I'm okay." Prussia choked out. "So you found out, huh?" Germany nodded. Prussia smiled sadly, "Vell, I guess you aren't mien bruder anymore." Germany smiled, "You know, Vati; I can still call you bruder." Prussia brightened, "Really? Vell I vant to be called Vati!" Germany groaned and put his head in his hands.

Prussia almost knocked on Hungary's door but he hesitated. Germany rolled his eyes; this had been going on for the past three minutes. Germany leaned forward and knocked on the door for Prussia. Hungary opened in a few seconds later. "Germany!... And Prussia. What a surprise! Come in!" she opened the door wider for Germany to get in but she glared at Prussia as he came through the door. They both had a seat on the couch and Hungary sat down in a chair. "I have somezhing to tell you zhat I tried to tell you long ago…" Prussia began, Germany fidgeted in his seat. Hungary raised an eyebrow, Prussia went on, "Holy Roman Empire still lives." Hungary seemed shocked and she shook her head, "You told me you had searched for him all over but couldn't find him!" Prussia nodded, "I know, vhat I said. But he is still alive." Germany sat forward and took Hungary's hands in his, "Mutti… I missed you." Hungary removed her hands from Germany's, "No, is this some sort of joke? I know Germany is not my son because I asked him when I first met him if he was Holy Roman Empire; he said no." Hands closed around Hungary's eyes as LaLa Land covered her eyes. Memories that Hungary had forgotten filled her mind, _"Just listen, hear me out! I found Holy Roman Empire!" she stopped struggling and listened. "He almost died, but someone saved him. The only problem is that he is…" Prussia trailed off, "Injured?" Hungary finished for him wrongly. "Where is he? I want to see my little boy right away! Take me to him!" _another memory surfaced,_ "Ich libe dich, Und I vill never let anything happen to our child, I promise." _Scenes that she had never seen before filled her head; _"Holy Rome is dead." LaLa Land smiled a knowing smile, "Oh he's anything but dead."_ A different one flashed before her, _Prussia knelt down next down to the bed, "Grub Gott, I am your big brother, I promise I vill take care of you, alright?" The boy nodded and smiled shyly. Prussia held out his arms, "Come give me a hug, mien bruder." _ As soon as it had begun, it ended. LaLa Land stepped back as Hungary took all this in. Moments later Hungary held Germany tightly in a hug. "I missed you too…" she whispered as she cried on top of his head. Prussia, with care, stood and held his son and his love in his arms.

Germany wiped tears from his eyes as his father and mother waved out of the car door to the wedding guests. Hungary blew kisses to the crowd of countries and winked at Germany. Germany smiled back at her. Prussia saluted him as he drove away and onto the waiting road ahead.

"Germany?" asked Italy, "Ja?" Germany sighed, putting down the book he had been attempting to read while Italy hugged him. "What will you do now that your parents are married? Will you live on your own?" Germany thought about it for a while then said, "I zhink I vill just have to see where life takes me. As for living alone; I don't care." Italy looked into Germany's eyes, "I can a-live with you if that's okay a-with you." Germany suddenly hugged Italy, catching the Italian by surprise, "Of course, Italy."

The End.

Ohmygodohmygodsohmyblllllllaaaaaaaahhhhh! I lived, I finished, I'm still here! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG! Yeah! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I am in the process of a mental breakdown. Please excuse me as I slowly die from the awesomeness of me actually finishing something. WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! Hey, if you are reading this… You made it this far? Wow. I am impressed. You managed to stomach my crappy GerIta! I love you! Ich libe dich! Ti amo! J'aime tu! By the way, you must understand that I am not, in fact, a GerIta fangirl. But I am, however, a PruHun fangirl. I'm okay with Fem! Italy and Germany…. Plot twist! Italy has always been a girl… secretly… yeah… ha… ha… ha…


End file.
